Alive
by HopelessBlonde
Summary: After Hermione lost everything in the final battle, she has left her old life behind. When a surprise guest arrives will she give in or lose herself completely?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I woke up that morning with a sense of dread and fear. All I wanted to do was just curl up in bed and never allow myself to see the light of day. It was such a shame that same light was shining through the black curtains of my large window.

I sighed and willed myself to get out of the bed, it was the same thing I did every day but with one exception. This was the two year anniversary of Voldemort's downfall.

It was the end to the evil reign of terror, and the end of my loved ones. The battle had been the bloodiest thing the world had ever seen.

I looked at the nightstand that was in direct view of the sun creeping into my room. I followed the ray of light to the picture of 'The Golden Trio' that was taken our sixth year. The last photo I had of us three together.

I placed the frame face down so I couldn't see their smiling faces. I was the sole survivor of the golden trio. Harry and Ron both perished at the final moment of battle by Lucius Malfoy.

Harry had just killed Voldemort and declared victory when an enraged Lucius decided to give them a final thing to grieve over. He shot the killing curse at me, and Ron pushed me out of the way to take the blow himself. An enraged Harry went after him only to fall to the ground dead as well. How ironic that the Dark wizard couldn't kill Harry James Potter, but his right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, could.

Even more ironic, the strong, intelligent, never faltering Hermione Granger crumbled.

I crumbled to the ground waiting to join my best friends not wanting to live without them, but the release never came.

I shook my head of the thoughts from two years ago. I got out of my bed and followed my morning routine. I showered, made breakfast, changed into my work clothes, and walked out to my garage where my silver Honda sat.

I started the engine and drove to work in complete silence. That was my life now, silence. I never went out unless it was to get food then it was straight back into the safety of my house.

I pulled into the parking spot and put a smile on my face. I quickly got out of the car and walked into the office.

"Good Morning Dr. Bennett." Karen, the receptionist greeted. I smiled, "Morning Karen, so when is the first victim due to be here?" I questioned.

"11:30, Bradley Gains, he has another cavity." She told me and winced slightly I assumed she was remembering the last time Bradley came in and bit any of the assistants who tried to help him.

"I'm sure he'll be better this time, he is seven and a half now." I tried to calm her fears; she still had the faint bite marks.

"You're a great dentist so he wants only you to touch him. He says you don't hurt him." She told me and I raised an eyebrow before I went back to my office to do paperwork before 11:30 rolled around.

Finally at 11:20 I heard screaming and crying. Bradley was here.

* * *

"Dr. Bennett may I have a word with you?" Karen asked knock on my office door. I nodded.

"Um, your last appointment is here, I've already put him in a room and set everything up for him. It's my two year anniversary with Todd tonight? May I leave early?"

Inwardly I cringed; at least this was a happy day for someone. "Sure, it's no problem." I told her and then went into the room where my new patient was waiting.

"Hello, my name is Hayley Bennett. I'll be your dentist today. I'll just need you to fill out these papers." I told the brunette man sitting in the chair.

"Sure no problem." He replied with a slight accent. I cocked my head slightly and looked at the man closer; he had chin length brown hair that wasn't styled any particular way and matching hazel eyes, his body was the athletic build and he was wearing pants and a black tee shirt.

"Are you British?" I asked going back to the accent. He smiled and showed his perfectly white teeth. Why was this guy here today? His teeth were just fine.

"Yes, I spend most of my time there." He replied and handed me the papers. "Have you ever been there?" he questioned, his eyes looking at mine almost as if daring me to lie. I cocked an eyebrow who was this guy? I glanced down at his name. Devon Mason, I looked back at the man awaiting my answer.

"Yes, once when I was a child." I told him and set his papers down and went to grab the things for an x-ray.

"It's a nice place." Devon told me with humor in his eyes. I forced a smile, "I don't remember much about it, I'm happy here in America, I don't think I'll leave anytime soon."

The rest of the visit went well and he was gone. I closed the office, it was my idea to move to America and become a Dentist after everything that happened back home.

I really had no choice, I had nothing left. My parents had been murdered, Harry and Ron were gone, the Weasleys had their own problems with only four of their children living, Dumbledore was dead, Snape was dead, McGonagall was dead, and Hogwarts was no more.

I decided that I would leave the Wizarding world, or better yet, I would change my name, and move to America. I put my wand away and I haven't used it for two years to the day.

I had arrived home and parked my car in the garage and went up to my room removing my clothes as I did so. I took a shower to wash the day off of me and I thought back to when Lucius came after me.

* * *

_I froze, Harry and Ron's dead bodies to feet away from me, I crumbled to the ground I was in too much shock to even cry. "You ready mudblood?" Lucius snarled at me and lifted his wand again. _

_I closed my eyes and braced myself, prepared for the death as long as I was able to be with my loved ones again, too many people had already died, and I was being selfish by staying here without them._

_The sweet release of death never came. I heard a thump and opened my eyes in shock of the noise; I shouldn't hear myself fall to the ground. To my surprise, it was Lucius's body that had fallen to the ground, in place of where he stood was his son. _

_I looked from the younger Malfoy who had a look of relief on his face at the death of his father, to Malfoy senior who still had the same hatred on his face._

"_NO!" I cried out, the tears falling freely now. Draco came over to me and tried to hold me, I shoved him and searched franticly for my wand, prepared to take my own life. _

"_Hermione stop!" I heard the panic in his voice as he tried to restrain me. "No! Malfoy, you don't understand! I need to be with them! I can't make it by myself!" I screamed. _

_The tears were flying everywhere, as I acted like a caged animal trying to find a wand to kill myself. Finally I grabbed his and held it to my heart, "Avada Kedavra!" I shouted but to my dismay nothing happened. _

_I turned to Malfoy ready to kill him if he did something to his wand to make it not work. He shook his head sadly, "It doesn't work if you cast it yourself Hermione, I have to be the one to cast it." _

_I felt fresh tears fall; these tears were of frustration I flung the wand at him and grabbed the death eater knife that was at Lucius's side. Before Malfoy could stop me I had the knife down my wrists with blood seeping everywhere._

* * *

I blinked and the memories were gone, I wasn't on the battle field anymore, I was sitting in my shower crying silently to myself while tracing the scars from my suicide attempt. The white skin shone brightly under the hot water of the shower, the cuts took a while to heal due to the poison and curses on the knife. Luckily for the Order, Draco was an undercover spy and knew all the antidotes.

The scars burned as if they were on fire as my fingers ran over them. I hissed and pulled my hand away. They were the reminders of what a bad friend I was. I couldn't even kill myself properly; I bet the dark lord would have a field day with that one.

I stood and turned off the quickly turning cold water and wrapped a white towel around myself.

I walked out of my bathroom and into my bed room heading for my bath robe. "Hermione." I heard a soft voice whisper.

I whipped around from the corner of my room stood Draco Malfoy. I felt my heart attempt to pound itself out of my body. He hadn't changed a bit in the past two years.

"Draco." I whispered back, at seeing him I was rushed with an onslaught of memories from the battle, my knees gave out from under me and before I could catch myself he was already there and setting me down on my bed.

I cleared my head and glared at the blonde boy. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He rolled his eyes, "You mean in your home or in America?" he questioned taking a seat next to me.

"Both."

"Good it's the same answer either way. I'm looking for you. Same as I have been for the past two years."

"How did you find me?" I asked wrapping the towel around myself tighter.

"It was very hard actually, but when you've got connections like I do it helps."

I narrowed my eyes further at the man who was now lying on my bed watching my anger escalate.

"How did you get in my home?"

"Magic. Something you've not done for quite some time at least since you came here." He replied and rested his head on his hands watching me. "You lied about your age, you're 19 not 26, not that you pass as 26 very well by the way, you used magic to form the documents for your schooling to become a dentist and you used magic to set your life here. I traced that magic and found you." After the silence that lasted a good four minutes he finally said something.

"It's my turn for questions, why are you here?"

I glared at him. "Get the fuck out of my house."

His eyes turned to humor, "Cursing like an American as well? Where oh where has my Hermione gone? Or would you prefer Hayley now?"

"Get out." I growled.

"Not until you answer my questions." He hissed backed.

"I need to get dressed." I told him.

"Too bad, you'll have to do it in front of me. I want answers, Hayley Hermione, whoever you are now. Why are you here?"

I growled and pulled my bathrobe on around my towel and then pulled it off. "I'm here because you wouldn't let me die." I sighed and sat down on the bed.

He rolled his eyes, "I know that Hermione, I mean why are you here in America? The last time I saw you, I was trying to get the toxins out of your body, then you attack me and just disappear into the night and leave everything behind, and what for? To drill around on teeth?" He questioned his eyes trained on mine.

"You were Devon weren't you?" I asked softly not wanting to fight, just get some sleep.

"Yes, I charmed myself to look different so I could see if it was really you or my tracing charm was mistaken."

I simply nodded.

"Why America?" he asked. "Because it's far away, I can be a completely different person." I replied honestly.

He frowned at my response and looked at the turned down picture that was sitting on my nightstand.

He turned it back and looked at the smiling faces of the golden trio. "They wouldn't approve of this." He whispered.

I looked at the picture and smacked it from his hand sending it across the room shattering. "They're dead; they can't disapprove of anything I do."

"You're just as dead as they are." Was his response.

I looked up at him and glared but quickly erased the look off my face, "I really am I wish I were dead, but I don't have the nerve to attempt it again. The first two times went to shit; maybe the third will do the job."

"There won't be a third time."

I looked at him confusion written on my face; he took a seat beside me and placed his hand over mine.

"I won't let there be a third time. I've wait two years for you to come back to the land of the living, you've been a complete zombie I'm sick of it. All I want is the lively Hermione back. The one who punched me, the one who stood up for Snape no matter what even when he was being a sadistic prick, the Hermione who would sleep in the library more than her own dorm room." He paused and made sure I was looking him in the eyes, "I want you Hermione, I don't care about anything but you, I don't care what Hermione you feel like being. As long as I can have you."

I felt my heart thumping against my chest again, and tears prickling at my eyes, "I don't know if I can give you anything other than what I am. I'm dead on the inside and I don't think that'll change." The tears were falling from my eyes and onto his lap.

"I've waited for you ever since I was eleven years old, I will always wait for you. I love you Hermione and I always will. You may feel dead on the inside right now, but I'll make you feel alive again."

I looked at him in his silver eyes and saw the love and dedication behind them; I pulled his lips to mine and felt electricity go through me as they made contact.

He pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing down my neck to my chest as far as the bath robe would allow him to go. I gasped at the pleasure from something as simple as a kiss gave me.

He stopped and looked down at me his head inches from mine, "Is everything okay?" he asked. I nodded and pulled him into another kiss and ripped the black shirt off of him, he untied my bathrobe and ran his hands down the silky fabric and rubbed my breast through the fabric causing me to moan from the sensations.

I gasped in pleasure as he pinched my nipple while kissing the other, he lifted me up and pulled the robe completely off me keeping his lips on my body, I ran my hands down his chest and stopped at the scars that were there.

I looked at them and traced around them with my fingers, "Draco?" I asked knowing he would get the question. He pulled his mouth from my neck and removed his pants and boxers, "Yes. Those are the scars you gave me the night you ran away."

I blushed looking at them purposely avoiding his erection, "I left all that on you?"

He climbed back on top of me, "Yes, I didn't want you to leave, like I told you, I've loved you since I was eleven. I'm not giving you up without a fight even if that fight is with you." He told me and then began grinding himself against me.

I felt the tears swell up again, I had hurt the one person left who cared about me. Draco felt me stiffen up and stopped everything and pulled me into an embrace.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" he questioned rubbing my back to calm me down slightly.

I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes, "No everything is fine just don't stop." As instructed he picked up where we left off.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" I heard his voice ask me hesitantly as if waiting for me to kick him out.

I rolled over and looked at the 19 year old in his eyes, the silver orbs held so many emotions all in one, all for me, this was the only person I had left in the world, and luckily enough on my part, he wanted to make me his world. I answered the verbal question and all the unasked ones in his mind with just one word; the one word that I had been waiting to hear myself say for two years.

"Alive."

* * *

A/n: Okay so I know it's been a while for an update for Bonded at birth, I'm writing it as much as possible but school, work, and my boyfriend gets in the way. I wrote this when I was bored and my internet was down. Sorry about any errors or if it just plain sucks.


End file.
